1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aggregate compositions comprising microcrystalline cellulose and intimately admixed glucomannan and methods for their manufacture. The compositions are useful as bulking agents and as fat replacers.
2. Description of Related Art
The properties and uses of microcrystalline cellulose (hereafter: MCC) and glucomannan derived from konjac (hereafter: konjac) are each extensively described in the literature, as are various combinations of MCC and of konjac with hydrocolloid gums other than each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,569--McGinley, et al., discloses the combination of MCC with a galactomannan gum, particularly guar gum or locust bean gum, useful as a bulking agent.
Japanese published patent application 4/243,819 discloses sustained release oral pharmaceutical preparations comprised of 0.1 to 20 wt% glucomannan with 0.1 to 95 wt% natural cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,946--Singer, et al., discloses carbohydrate cream substitute particles whose critical aspects are their slightly spheroidal shape and size of 0.1 to 3 microns. A mixture of cellulose and konjac is disclosed as a theoretical possibility, but there is no enabling disclosure or teaching for this specific mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,334--McGinley discloses a water dispersible powder comprising intimately disintegrated beta-1,4-glucan admixed while still in a wet state with a carbohydrate sweetener and a hydrocolloid which may be guar gum, locust bean gum, gum arabic, sodium alginate, propylene glycol alginate, carrageenan, gum karaya, and xanthan gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,368--McGinley discloses the coating of MCC/CMC with oleaginous and other materials (especially mono- and di-glycerides) in order to render them more easily dispersible in cold water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,365--Durand discloses a water dispersible powder comprising a combination of MCC and sodium CMC in which the CMC acts as a barrier dispersant to prevent agglomeration of the MCC when it is dried from its colloidal (wetcake) form.
PCT published patent applications US92/06591 and US92/06619 disclose and define the "clarified" form of konjac, as that term is used herein.
PCT published patent application US92/06591 also discloses and defines the "cold-melt" form of konjac, as that term is used herein.
PCT published patent application US92/08338 discloses and defines the "rapidly hydratable" form of konjac, as that term is used herein.